


Fat Cat Explains The Movies

by bmouse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ninja Bros, Slightly Left Of Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what do you even do for fun around here?" Kiba, Kanuro and Shino hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat Cat Explains The Movies

“ ‘yo Dogbreath” came a voice from above.

“Oh hey, Fat Cat” 

At least Kiba had smelled him first this time. Then again not many people went around smelling like something faintly herbal and theater make up and possibly a little blood.

He dropped out of the tree weirdly fast for having that bandaged thing still on his back and landed on the road beside him without so much as a shift in the gravel. ‘Pretty pro for a chubby’, he thought but had to follow it up with ‘Guess he doesn't want any sound to get in the way of running his mouth’ for the sake of his own manliness. His nose twitched a little at the cleverness of it but they kept walking in a weirdly companionable way and he didn’t want to be the first one to say anything. Even when they ran into Shino at the corner and well, he might've raised an eyebrow at the company but kept mum true to form and the three of them and the little white puppy ambled down the lantern-lit street like some kind of unbearably cool inter-village gang.

It wore off after about three blocks. Being silent and secretive was his day job dammit and there was no one around to look at their awesome coolness anyway. He was about to start one of their habitual fights when the oldest boy cracked his neck loudly and turned to them. 

“So... what the heck do you do for fun in this town? Are there any good movies coming out at least?”

Kiba and Shino looked at each other. 

“Err no, not really none that I can think of. But I guess you guys are east of us so do you get them earlier or later? I think the distributors go west to east so...”

“ Yeah we do get them first huh. Well heh, whatever. Y’all are missing out; the last Princess Snow movie was fuckin’ awesome!” 

Kiba did the only thing he could do under the circumstances and tripped over the nearest rock, swearing loudly as his wiser half let out a doggy whine of deep skepticism. Shino came to a measured, even stop. 

“I beg your pardon but did you say Princess Snow?” 

“Yeah, it was hilarious.” Then after turning back from his sort-of gaping at the flowering plums overhead Kankuro finally noticed that Kiba was sporting the latest in ‘flabbergasted’ and his facepaint furrowed in the general forehead area. 

“What did I stutter or something? No, wait sheesh I meant the after midnight version, ya know? The late show where the theater folks write the funny version of the script and if you're lucky they let somebody put their puppet behind the screen and ya know give the idiots bunny ears or whatever. Last time it worked out pretty great. You wouldn’t think it but “A Fated Meeting In the Snowbound Cabin” makes a pretty decent horror flick.” A slice of smile appeared in the paint. 

In Shino’s analysis it was an even split between fond reminiscence and malicious glee. 

“Regrettably, we are unfamiliar with this cinematic tradition.” he said.

“But it sounds totally awesome!” 

Akamaru gave his own bark of approval.

The smile turned smug. “Well it’s hardly your fault, ya know. Stuck in this grand citadel of uncultured swine. But you're in luck that in my infinite magnanimity I will endeavor not to hold it against you.” 

 

Kiba bristled with wounded civic pride. Akamaru, never to be left out of a good bristling, soon followed suit. “Hey dude. We've got, umm, we've got got an awesome arcade! Like two whole stories!” 

As inadvisable as it sometimes was, Shino felt it was his duty to back up his teammate.   
“I do believe Samurai Melee Showdown 6 has arrived recently, hasn't it?” he ventured to the night breezes. 

With a sigh and a theatrical spreading of hands, somewhat ruined by an anticipatory grin Kankuro nodded.

“Well I _guess_ I’ll have to make do.” 

It was a nice night, all in all. Of course the sand-nin made a few simple wagers and then surprised everyone by being pretty decent with Peacock Lady Murasaki on his first try even with Kiba’s ambient bitching about ‘lucky idiot button mashers.’ Of course a bootleg of Samurai Melee Showdown 6 had come to his city on a caravan two months ago. 

But of course they didn't have to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it about a year ago, posting for archive purposes. Vaguely fits into a giant WIP of mine where the Sand family is a little less broke and Suna and Konoha are better allies but could theoretically be canon somewhere...


End file.
